elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chookhaysenn/Why people asking me I visit Thailand very often?
Here's the reason why I'm visiting Thailand very often. Very close to Malaysia-Thai border I live in Kota Bharu. About 40km between from the border (Rantau Panjang-Sungai Kolok). So, I can recieved Thailand TV & Radio stations which located apox. 40km-100km from my hometown to the station. Can listen very clear reception and less disruption via digital TV. Less tolls than in Malaysia Malaysia highway have very good road condition. But have too much plaza tolls to pay which is maybe overbudget for my trip. While non tolls road have very bad condition (even some Malaysia road without tolls is very narrow). Thailand highway is have less tolls than in Malaysia. But I didn't found any tolls within South Thailand. Malaysia road is narrow, bad road condition, etc Malaysia have very very bad road condition and have many zig-zag along the way to Kuala Lumpur from Kota Bharu. It takes apox. 8 hours to reach to Kuala Lumpur and apox. 450km distance. While in Thailand, to reach a distance of 450km++ takes about 5 hours because the road condition is quite good enough and very wide (2 lanes per way). Unlimited internet Unlike in Malaysia, Thailand offers unlimited internet offered by some telcos. I mostly use 512kbps and 1mbps without any limit. While in Malaysia offered very big quota in some telco. But limits to 30GB every month for 'unlimited video and music streaming'. Despite they say 'unlimited' means another meaning in Malaysia (usage policy is 10GB/day or 30GB/month). Wider coverage In Malaysia, some parts doesn't have coverage. Let's say Kota Bharu to Georgetown, Penang. Along the way must pass through the mountains and experience internet interruptions such as signal decreasing, 4G to 3G, 3G to 2G, 4G to 2G and even emergency calls only or no service. How can help people in case people car breakdown or car accident when there is no network service or emergency calls only? And need to take very long time to get an ambulance or car tows to help that people save their lifes or having problem where there is no network in that area. Celcom/Xpax/Onexox have 2G coverage within Jeli-Gerik highway area and other network is out of coverage (known as domestic roaming on Celcom coverage) and have extra charge when using domestic roaming. In Thailand, all telcos have almost 100% coverage within the highway, even rural areas which I get at least 3G and at best 4G at some parts of the town and city along the highway. Hotels Most hotels+elevators in Malaysia price is from RM200 onwards till as high as RM600++. Always think twice before check in at the hotels. Hotels without an elevator in Malaysia is below RM200. Some hotels is very old and some old and expensive (imagine the E&O Hotels, most historic hotels in Penang). Some have very bad service quality and some not quite friendly. Most hotels+elevtors in Thailand price is from 590bhat onwards till as high as very high end around 5000bhat++. New hotels mostly have digital TV, cable TV and awesome facility while old ones mostly maintain its old style and some upgraded to very nice hotel. Category:Blog posts